


A Myriad of Pleasure In Azeroth

by NyxShadowfur



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Beastiality/Zoophilia, DO NOT COPY, F/F, F/M, Furry, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexuality, Incest, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oviposition, Tentacles, and more!, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: The great world of Azeroth is housed to many creatures, big and small, intelligent and brutish, cunning and honest, all of that. In this grand world, there happens to be one thing that many can get behind...The power of pleasure and lust. Whether it be a demon lord, or a lowly commoner, pleasure is something that can allure the eyes of many. Come, take a step, indulge in the sinful debauchery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Here we are everyone. Now, from the previous story, Star-Crossed Lovers, I said I was going to be working on a WoW Story. I also stated how it would be similar to A World of Magic and Fur, and such, so let’s get set some basics to this. Yes, these will be my personal characters, with their full fledged backstories and what not. These stories will either exist in character for them or not, depending on the () marker before the entire story starts If you happen to see any of my characters in game, if you do play the game, do give me a wave :) Anyways, enough chit chat, time for the real fun! First up to the plate is my personal main character :D**

 

**(Mix of IC/OOC)** Groaning to herself, existing in her own domain that had been bestowed upon her, a massive hulk of fur gets up from the Gilnean themed room, all crimson in theme. Walking past a mirror, a worgen, with fur as black as a starless night, eyes as crimson as blood, and teeth that are clearly a metallic black, goes to her armor rack. Adorning her heavy armor, made from the strongest material, as well as the heaviest, the worgen takes a deep breath, fully adorned, as she grabs her hand-crafted scythe. Being her pride and joy, taking a clear design to the legendary artifact Maw of the Damned,she puts it on her sheath is fully equipped. Pointing her clawed paw outwards, palm out, she opens a blood red Death Gate, and walks right through the portal,  and arrives right in Acherus. 

 

Being ten feet tall of powerful undead strength, whilst having a slow heartbeat, as she is skilled in Blood Runes, and Blood Magic, she is alive, and walks through the halls, many death knights saluting her. Walking through the Scourge Transporter, the worgen arrives in the combat wing, where Darion Mograine stood, turning around to face her. Darion said “Lady of Blood, welcome, I hope I did not disturb.” as the worgen shakes her head. She replies “Lady of Blood is my title, not my name Darion. Alinette is fine. Why was I summoned?”, as her voice was prominent with a Gilnean accent. 

 

Darion said “There is a Tauren Death Knight, she wishes to have a mentor to aid her in the arts of Blood Magic and Blood Runes. Most of our mentors were busy, and I thought it would be in your beneficial favor to have an apprentice. She is...Short tempered just like you were. What do you say Lady of Blood?” as Alinette thinks. She replies “I’ll take the Tauren under my wing. Send her down onto the Shore with me. If I am to judge her, I need to see what I am working with. I will watch from Baron, give her a simple request. How short tempered is she?” and awaits an answer.

 

Darion replies “She has gone through ten trainees, sixteen ghouls, and has smashed through an abomination. I’ll drop her down at Felrage Stand. Thank you Lady of Blood.” and salutes Alinette. She returns the salute and turns around to head to the balcony. She could already see her risen red dragon Baron flying around, as she takes a running start, cracking the floor with each step. Getting right to the balcony, she puts her paw on the edge and props herself over and yells “BARON!” and began falling rapidly due to her weight. Baron heard Alinette and dove down rapidly, as Alinette rolled in mid air, landing on Baron’s back, on her feet, no saddle. Trusting Baron, the two fly over to Felrage Stand, where an undead gryphon flies down rapidly.

 

Alinette says “Looks like they gave her the fastest gryphon, come...We get to watch for once.” as Baron roared happily. As the two watched, they see a large tauren, just as big as Ali, at ten feet tall, with a large warhammer and charged forward, smacking fel skeletons away and charging like a mad man. Baron turned his head and looked at Alinette, watching the slaughter, as she replied “Brute force only gets you so far. I may be just as brutal, but I have an agile side. Swoop me over Baron, flip on my mark.” as Baron swooped down fast. 

 

The tauren kept smashing and shattering the fel skeletons and any necromancers there ran away quickly...Except for one. This necromancer was adorned with bone armor and raised a bone giant and ran it towards the tauren. The bone giant slammed down its fist, as the tauren blocked it, but was pushed back by the shockwave. The Tauren huffed angrily and charged back, as the Bone Giant was an adversary that actually pushed back...And it pushed back angrily. It eventually became enough that the tauren was blown back from an attack. The tauren bounced off the ground and rolled onto a knee, as the bone giant was too much for her to handle.

 

“NOW BARON!” Alinette yells out, as both hop. Baron pounces the bone giant from above, knocking it down and beginning to tear and rip into it. Alinette however...She fell a good distance, only to slam and slice down hard on the Necromancer, shattering the humanoid and its entire being. Just to make sure, she moves off the broken body, grabs the broken body, leisurely tosses it up, and then using her scythe...Happily cleaves the body in two. Once the two chunks bounce off the ground, Alinette then walks over and smashes the head in, as the body rapidly decays in mere seconds, leaving nothing beneath Alinette. The bone giant does decay rapidly, as the tauren looks at Alinette.

 

She says “I had that covered wench…” and Alinette threw her scythe as it landed right in front of the tauren, missing by mere inches. Alinette states “You’re speaking to your new Mentor...The Lady of Blood. You have strength, which I do respect, but raw strength is never the answer. I’m Alinette Bloodclaw, but you may call me Ali. I sense plenty of anger and wrath from you. Fourth generation correct?” as the tauren huffs and nods. Replying angrily, “Aimoia Blighthoof. Aspiring Blood Death Knight, current specialization is Frost.” as Alinette walks up to Aimoia and lifts her up easily.

 

Alinette says “A pleasure to meet you Aimoia, come, I want to take you somewhere. To vent that anger of yours.” as she opens a blood red death gate and walks through it. Aimoia huffs again and stomps through the gate, as it closes, with Baron watching and flying back up into the air. One the other side of the gate, Aimoia is inside a very massive mansion, adorned with Gilnean themes, and looks around. She does spot Alinette’s scythe on a rack, and does the same with her hammer, and hears steps from the stairs to her right. Looking quickly, she spots Alinette wearing a short and tight black top, with tight black pants, and a sword at her side.

 

**(OOC/SMUT)** She says “Go on, relax.” as Aimoia looked at her stunned. She replied “Relax...Relax...RELAX?!? WE’RE MACHINES OF WAR! WE’RE MEANT TO DIE FIGHTING. AND YOU WANT ME TO---” as she was interrupted by Alinette walking up to her and giving her a long, deep, heated, rough kiss, sliding her tongue right into Aimoia’s mouth, and wrapping her tongue around Aimoia’s. Not knowing this sort of sensation, she stumbled back against the wall, as Alinette ran her clawed fingers all over Aimoia’s covered frame. Aimoia couldn’t believe this, as she saw blood covering her armor, clearly from Alinette’s prowess, as Aimoia’s armor is covered and then promptly removed. 

 

Alinette pulled back, looking at the pale white furred tauren death knight before her, with large, yet round and firm C cup breasts for her size. Alinette just eyed the prime, firm, muscular tauren before her, but everything changed when Alinette saw Aimoia’s groin. She saw testicles the size of cantaloupes, and a massive bovine shaft. Easily three feet long and nine inches wide, and thanks to both of their natural sizes, it doesn’t appear to be that big to them, but average even. Gently grasping Aimoia’s shaft, and stroking it tenderly, Alinette pricks Aimoia with her free hand, channelling her blood magic into Aimoia, giving her both a pulse and an erection, making her three and a half feet long.

 

Aimoia couldn’t believe what as going on...Until she felt Alinette get down onto her knees and take her own shaft all the way down to the base. Aimoia let out a loud guttural moan/moo combination, never feeling pleasure like this before and held Alinette’s head tightly and firmly. Alinette didn’t mind this, as she began bobbing her head up and down Aimoia’s entire length. The bulging sensation, as Aimoia noticed Alinette’s throat being spread wide from it too. The warm workings, the saliva, everything...It all felt so foreign to Aimoia. On top of that, from never experiencing something so good and so different, Aimoia couldn’t believe what she was about to do.

 

She let out an incredibly loud grunt and reached her orgasm in just seconds. Her testicles tensed up from it, and after countless hours, days, months, whatever of neglect, it all came flooding out. It was similar to a waterfall, as Alinette...Alinette swallowed down every single gushing torrent of it. There was so much that Aimoia started to see a bulge start forming in Alinette’s stomach as she just stood there, awestruck, and watching this unfold. Aimoia’s orgasm quickly died down as she was still hard and panting, with Alinette still wrapped around her shaft.

 

Slowly sliding off Aimoia’s shaft, coming off with a loud pop as she stands up and smiles. Alinette says “See? Doesn’t it feel good to relax? I’ll be in the upstairs master bedroom if you want to continue for more.” and left to walk up the stairs. As she walked, Alinette was swaying her firm rear with each step, as Aimoia couldn’t help herself but follow after Alinette, clearly wanting more fun after the sensation she just experienced.

 

**And here we have it everyone! This is the World of Warcraft surprise I wanted you all to witness! Next up on my list when this comes around again is my Pandaren Rogue! Anyways, I do hope you all will thoroughly enjoy this story! Once I get to a certain amount of individuals done for chapters, out of all my OCs, then I’ll start dipping into Lore ships and what not! ANyways, the normal agenda will commence now! Until next time everyone! <3**


	2. Goldshire Shenanigans

**Alright everyone! We’re gonna dive right back into some sexy time in Azeroth! From the previous chapter, I said we would dive right into my Pandaren rogue, and well, this one is solely gonna be my little headcanon for her. You have seen her name before, and to the person who has spent a lot of time with her in game, you do know who you are, and as I have said...This is all my headcanon for her, so let’s get on with the chapter at hand!**

 

**(IC)** Just finishing her job, working in the infamous Goldshire Inn, a Pandaren in a very intricately made dress, made from only the most expensive Pandaren silk and other material, carefully walks up the always sticky and messy stairs, from all the patrons. This pandaren had the usual brownish red fur, but what stood out was her figure...She wasn’t as...Plump as other Pandaren were, in fact, she was petite, but had the curves around her hips and rear that all Pandaren women had. 

 

Once the simplest of shadows had covered the woman, she disappeared from sight, only to reappear in her personal, private room that she had personally bought from the owner of the Goldshire Inn. Inside, there was a potion lab in the back right corner, and on the opposite corner was a living garden, self-flourishing too. She sighed happily to herself, as she took her expensive robe off, revealing her furry, naked figure. She goes over to a side room, where she opens a door to a clearly magic room, with a tub right in the middle, built into the room, and filled with perfect temperature water. Smiling, she gently dips inside, as the once clear water turned a dark, void purple.

 

She smiles and says “Ah...There you two are…” as the shadows mold and shift into not one, but two Void Ethereals. Instead of looking like their traditional forms...These two are a lot more feminine in appearance. Both have the same wrappings, marked with more void prowess, and such, but as they both stand, the one on the left and the one on the right are different. The one on the left has more… “Chest” than the other, having two large mounds resembling breasts, but lacking in the hip and rear department. The one on the right is the opposite, having a smaller chest than the other, but having wide hips and a large, round rear. The pandaren says “It is good to see you Shana…” looking at the one on the left, “And Xyra.” then looking towards the one on the right. (If you’re a lore nerd, bite me on this next part, it’s smut, and my bit of head cannon)

 

**(OOC)** The two Ethereals smile, as their bindings undo themselves, revealing the two Void energy beings, naked, as they slide into the Void infused water and sit on the Pandaren’s lap. Shana says “We’re always lurking in the shadows my dear Mako.” and deeply kisses Mako. Xyra says “And you had quite the business haul...Seventy-eight potions? And six plants. And five tests with two humans, a worgen, and a couple draenei...Quite the haul indeed.” as Xyra joins in on the kiss and both slip their void tongues into Mako’s mouth. They both gently pull off, to let  Mako speak, as she smiles. She simply states “Another great haul, and thanks to you two, and Shade...We can happily improve more to make even more potions.” as they both smile and begin to feel up Mako’s furry body.

 

Mako smiles as she feels their energy start to shift and mold into tendrils, as she leans back against the edge of the tub. Shana moves, as well as Xyra, as they are firmly against Mako now, with their void tendrils slowly moving down and towards Mako’s womanhood. Mako gave them both a firm nod, as she felt the tendrils slowly slide inside of her and begin thrusting in and out at a slow, tender pace. Even more tendrils came around and wrapped around her small breasts and began to fondle and grope them too.

 

Mako let out a few soft, sensual moans, enjoying the playing, as Shana and Xyra’s combined pleasure, as more void tendrils slipped in. The tendrils themselves weren’t thick at the tip, only just a couple inches wide at most, but the tendrils get thicker towards the end, at seven inches max. All Mako could do, as more tendrils slipped into her slit and groped her breasts and rear, was moan in complete and utter bliss. Then the Void Ethereals gently moved more tendrils up, and had the tendrils gently caress her soft lips, tracing them gently and moving perfectly in sync. Soon, the tendrils gently slipped inside of Mako’s mouth, and began to slowly thrust in and out of her mouth and throat.

 

Shana and Xyra both moan out in their own bliss, as it sounds like a faint whisper, due to their lack of physical body making them talk in whispers. Shana and Xyra both added more and more tendrils, easily having ten tendrils in Mako’s slit, four in her mouth, and twelve groping her breasts and rear combined. All of them were in complete bliss, as Xyra, being the more...Adventurous one, began sliding some ribbed tendrils towards Mako’s rear, and began prodding her ever tight rear. Mako did tense up from it, as she is not the biggest fan of anal play, and knows that she has never really had anything go up there before.

 

Deciding to let it happen, as she does have two of them, Mako slowly unclenches, as Xyra slides the tendril right inside of her, making Mako grunt softly. Xyra just smiles widely, seeing that Mako is allowing it, as more tendrils begin to slip inside of her rear, maxing out at only five tendrils. Once both Shana and Xyra had found that they had more than enough of their void tendrils within Mako, and outside her too, as those were still groping and caressing her, they smile. Shana calls out “Oh Shade...We need some oomph.” as the shadows coalesce into another entity...This time a Sha...Who resembles Mako, if she was entirely purple and black, and made of energy. Shade smiled, as she surged with power, making both Shana and Xyra appear much more...Voluptuous, as Shade vanished on the spot.

 

Because of the newly given surge of power, their tendrils engorge, going from a couple inches at the tip, and seven at the base, changed to five inches at the tip, and ten inches at the base, spreading Mako nice and wide and making her feel even tighter. Mako in reaction to this change, moaned out loudly and in muffled bliss. Even though they were much larger in terms of their tendrils, they knew that Mako loved it gentle and tender, and continued to be tender and gentle with their thrusts and caressing. They both sensed how wet Mako was, and that wetness wasn’t from the void water either, it was her sexual wetness.

 

It didn’t take long before Mako let out a loud, muffled moan in complete and utter bliss, as she trembles and reaches her orgasm. From the slick, smooth tendrils perfectly caressing her inner womanhood, knowing where to pleasure, as the wiggling sensation was perfect to her. Her slit erupted with her juices, spraying all over their combined tendrils, as she shivers in perfect bliss once more, and smiles widely, looking between both of them. Shana and Xyra both grinned as well, knowing that they have given Mako more than enough loving after a long day of work, and decide to cave in with her.

 

Shana goes to Mako’s right ear, and Xyra goes to the left ear, as both of them give Mako a long, heated, whispered, sensual moan directly into her ears. Then they relieved themselves...Flooding Mako’s rear, her slit, and her mouth with their black, sticky seed, that was filling her, and even coating her, thanks to the groping around her breasts. All of them moaned out in pure bliss, as Mako happily swallowed down their combined seed, as she shivers happily, and lays there contently. Once the orgasm from Shana and Xyra had finally subsidized.

 

The two void ethereals wrap themselves up in their bindings, becoming physical once again, as they sit on Mako’s lap, cuddling with her, as they rub their messy seed into Mako’s fur and began relaxing entirely. Mako just says “Mmmm...This the life...A huge steady income of gold...Two lovely ethereals who know how to pleasure, oh this is perfect.” as Shana and Xyra agree. They all kiss each other deeply, and at the same time, as their “tongues” invade Mako’s mouth easily, as she enjoys the group kiss, and doesn’t let up, holding her own against them. As the trio kissed, there was a knock at the door, as all three of them sighed.

 

They all step out, as Shana and Xyra slip back into the shadows, as Mako wraps herself up in a purple towel, covering all of her body, and walks over to the door. She opens the door to a draenei, one of the ones who carries a sword between her legs too. Mako said “Yes Krysa? What do you need? Another potion to quench the heat from the potion I warned you about that makes you a sex hungry deviant?” as the purple skinned draenei, wearing Black Mageweave nodded, and gestured down to her flared, throbbing horse shaft. Mako shook her head, as she opened the door into her room and walked over to the lab.

 

Krysa followed Mako, knowing to trust her work, as she can’t help but eye Mako’s covered ass, knowing what lurks beneath the towel, as her shaft throbs in pure excitement. Mako quickly says “If you dare think about pouncing me and claiming me raw, you’ll become a test subject for my results.” as Krysa tenses up and mutters out “Y-Yes Madam Shadowsight...I-I understand.” and stood tall and scared, knowing full well what she is capable of too.

 

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! Another segment for World of Warcraft! And don’t worry, there’s a new agenda in the works coming, and a chapter for Dark and Twisted Desires! I hope you all will enjoy this chapter and the soon to come chapter for Dark and Twisted Desires! Until next time everyone! <3**


	3. Sexual Motives in Eversong

**Alright everyone, here we are again! We’re back to have some sexy debauchery within Azeroth once more! We last left off with Madam Shadowsight, or OOCly, Mako, having fun with her two void ethereals and showing how rich she is from her Goldshire Business. Now, we’re moving on to another character of mine, an afflicted Gilnean hunter known as Kaitlyn, Kait, Vexx. This one involves a bit of her past, and is entirely all IC. Also! After this chapter post, I promise not one, but 2 chapters! Involving lore characters! Anyways, let’s get started! ;D**

 

Currently in Eversong Woods, in a very large Thalassian manor, with a workshop nearby, a blood elf, with short blonde hair, bright green eyes, wearing Mechanic’s Overalls, and using an arclight spanner, is repairing some siege weaponry for the Blood Elves. The blood elf grunted and turned around, looking up. He yelled out, “Kait! Are you busy?” as a human woman, barely 18 years old, with long red hair, soft white eyes, and covered in oil, grime, grease, while also wearing overalls and gloves, was hanging upside down, with her legs wrapped around a bar. She said “What is it Bael? I can take a break.” as Kait releases her hinged legs and does a little flip and lands on her feet before the tall blood elf.

 

He said “How’s your knowledge with technomancy? I’m struggling with getting this mana core stabilized, and I know you have some basic magic knowledge thanks to my wife’s training on hiding your real hair color.” as Kait thinks for a moment. She replies “I can take a look, I’m not that attuned with magic, but I’ll try, let me see the mana core. Is this for defense or offense?” and walked up to the unstable matrix. Bael replied “Offense.” and Kait nodded. She quickly opened the magic containment field, and began using a magically modified arclight spanner and began to attach magic to coils. Bael watches carefully, as he learns through visual guidance, watching Kait’s work.

 

Kait said “You just need to have this red wire with this blue cable, and this blue wire with the green cable, and then the black wire needs to be attached to the core itself.” as Bael nods. Once Kait attaches the last cable, the mana core stabilizes as she pulls back and seals the core in its container. Then she tosses it at Bael, who catches it, and installs it into a little slot and puts his goggles on. Pressing a button, and fires a high velocity mana charge outwards, the blows Kait and Bael back...With Bael on his back, and Kait on top of him. Both of them groan loudly, look at each other, then laugh loudly. Kait gets up first, followed by Kait helping Bael up, as they both smile at each other.

 

Bael said “Have to admit, having a human who knows her trade helping repair machines for the Thalassians is nice. Granted...You have that document that allows free aid in any horde territory, so it’s nice.” as Kait nods and shows it. She replies “I mean, I’m a batshit insane engineer, wasn’t hard as long as the shit I work on is used for defense purposes and not war.” as they both nod. As they talk, they hear the ever familiar humming, as they both look to the door, and see Bael’s wife. In the doorway, holding a tray, is a female Blood Elf, with long flowing white hair, bright green eyes, large breasts, and a tight round little rear, in a lovely blue dress. Kait said “Hey Fenice! We just finished work!” as Bael nods, and Fenice smiles. She replies “Oh that’s lovely, and we’ll be earning a big price from the work, with your cut too of course. Come on you two, you two are filthy, let’s go clean up.” as Kait takes the rag from her overalls and wipes her face clean. Kait looks at the tray, seeing it’s just cleaned tools and nods, “Alright.” as she makes sure she is as clean as possible and heads to the manor. Fenice and Bael both watch Kait walk off, enjoying the firm human ass sway with each step, as they both grin widely. Fenice says “Oh we’re so perverted...Let’s go have fun with her.” as Bael and Fenice walk quickly, catching up with Kait.

 

Once they all made it back to the manor, Kait walked up to the bath house that is installed on the first floor, with Bael and Fenice following close behind. Kait followed their rules and went into the bath house, stripped naked, and through her dirty clothes in the basket they had. Bael did the same thing, as he had a toned body, not overly muscular or anything, but had a nice body. Fenice decided to tag along too, and stripped naked herself. When Kait saw both Bael and Fenice naked, with equally lustful grins, she knew exactly what was about to go down.

 

Fenice walked in on Kait’s right, and Bael on Kait’s left, as both of them were firmly gripping Kait’s tight, round, firm ass. Kait gulped a little, as all of them stepped inside the enchanted bath tub, and filled up full with the most perfect, heated, relaxing water...With some bubbles too. Bael sits down in the water, being roughly chest deep, as he pulls Kait down onto his lap, and places her semi-erect shaft against her slit and between her thighs. Fenice smirked, using her own magic as she sprouts her own shaft, being the same length as Bael’s and walked right up to Kait, kissing her longly and deeply.

 

Kait blushed a deep dark red, feeling the kiss, as she has quite frankly, only had her virginity claimed by the few wolves she has tamed, not even an actual humanoid. Kait didn’t know what to expect, as she knew she could trust them, since she has worked with Bael and Fenice for nearly a year at this point. Still a bit nervous, but thankfully on a potion that makes her infertile, her thoughts were quickly changed as she felt Bael thrust right inside of her slit, and then Fenice does the exact same, thrusting right into Kait’s slit. She feels both shafts push right into her, as she has caught Fenice thrust into Bael’s rear a few times, so they are used to having all sorts of fun, except Fenice had a plan in mind, and this was the perfect setting for this. Once Bael and Fenice had hilted themselves deep inside of Kait, making her moan out loudly and lustfully...Fenice snapped her fingers.

 

A quick blinding light occurred as everyone looked away, except for Fenice, who knew the spell was permanent. Once the light had finally faded, Bael stopped his thrusts and said “By the gods Fenice! What the hell was---” as everyone heard a new feminine voice, which made Fenice smile even wider. Bael heard this and wiped out the magic residue and everything was clear. Fenice had the widest grin ever, as Kait turned her head and went wide eyed herself, leaving Bael completely flabbergasted. Bael quickly looked over into the water and looked at his reflection...Only to scream loudly...And like a woman too.

 

Bael was no longer the firm, toned, tight Sin’dorei male he once was. Bael saw that he had a sharp female face, long blonde hair, a large yet firm pair of breasts, the same toned, firm body, but most important factor, other than her now new tight, round rear, as her shaft and smooth orbs, still there. Bael took a sigh of relief and then looked at Fenice, who was smiling widely, “You know...I regret asking about your fantasies...But I can at least live with this. How long is it gonna last honey?” as Fenice grins as wide as she can. Fenice says “It’s permanent my dear.” as Bael sighed, but shrugged it off. Kait was just shocked, seeing how fast that Bael just adapted to this change, and was just shocked. 

 

Before Kait could even say anything, Fenice deeply kissed Kait to keep her nice and quiet, as both women now begin thrusting in and out of Kait, spreading her nice and wide too. All Kait could do was moan out loudly and muffled into the kiss, as she couldn’t do anything at all, while Bael began kissing and nipping at Kait’s neck, slowly starting to leave a hickey. Kait could only just moan out more and more, starting to get nice and wet, as she was still young, and knew how to have plenty of her own orgasms to always relieve herself. Even being a worgen didn’t help as it just made her hornier than normal too. Kait was already on the verge of her next orgasm, as both women smiled, seeing how well they were pleasuring Kait.

 

Both their longer, thinner elven shafts grinding and pressing against each other, which also pressed firmly against every inch of Kait’s inner slit was bliss to them. Despite being more humanoid, Bael and Fenice loved how a human felt around them, as Fenice leaned down to Kait’s right ear, while Bael leaned over to Kait’s left ear. Almost perfectly on time, both of them let out a loud, heated, and sensual moan, which made Kait shiver in pleasure, as that was a weakness she never knew she had until then, and moaned out loudly, tensing up too. What followed as Kait achieving her own orgasm and squirting her juices all over both shafts and panting cutely, twitching as well, as she has never had an orgasm like that before.

 

Bael and Fenice both smiled widely, knowing they just learned a fact that they can use against Kait now and both deeply hilt themselves inside of her. They then grab Kait by her waist and rear and begin to grind Kait between them, which is their own guilty pleasure, as they shot plenty of pre right up into Kait. Since Bael and Fenice usually don’t get much fun, and usually are always pent up. This was just the fun they needed to relieve themselves as they moan out once more and achieve their own orgasm. Rope after rope of heated, sticky, Thalassian seed right into her small human slit, as Fenice cheated, since she was magic, and produced more than anyone could. The same was said to Bael, as Fenice’s magic affected her too and in return, Kait was receiving an extremely large bulge from all their seed too. After ten minutes, Kait appeared to have a bulge resembling she was pregnant with quintuplets, and twitched cutely. Bael and Fenice laughed as they continued to use Kait, needing the relief, and wanted to make sure they had enough fun with Kait and then make sure Kait gets pleasured.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment for this WoW Story! Now I do have a pleasant surprise for you in this chapter. The next two chapters won’t be my characters, instead they will be actually in game characters! Who they will be? Well, read the next chapter when it comes out ;P Anyways! I do apologize for gaps in post, I had a lot of college work to do so I had to put writing away for a bit.**


	4. Lustful Times For The Admiral

**Alright everyone! We’re going to have fun with these two next chapters, since they will be in game lore characters! Who will the first one be? Well...I will say this, this first chapter will be a solo chapter and the next chapter will have a more, dominant tone. Anyways, this first chapter will be fun! And before anyone assumes, there will be no double post, just one post, then another at X date. Anyways! Let’s get started! ;D**

 

With all the events currently going on, Jaina, the now Lord Admiral of Boralus, is in her private office within the keep, recovering after the infamous Battle of Dazar’alor. She knew that she had to work, but also knew that she had to keep morale up, and magically locked her door. Jaina looked around, shutting all curtains, making sure no peeping eyes would snoop in, and even put a sign up on the door stating “Only knock if it is an emergency.” and began taking her attire off. Jaina looked at her naked figure in the mirror, and let her hair down. She gently felt up her body, feeling how tense she was and went to lay down on the bed, as she runs her hands down her body, tenderly caressing her breasts and slowly pinching her own nipples.

 

The feeling alone was sensational to her, as she let out some soft moans and said a basic spell, and felt a water element appear, gently pull her to the edge of the bed, and then felt a cool yet hard phallic object grind against her eager slit. Jaina smiled as she spread her legs and her water element began to thrust the solid water shaft into her. Jaina moaned out in pure bliss, as she rolled over on her stomach, as her own water element pinned Jaina down to the bed and began really thrusting into her. With each strong, deep thrust that firmly pressed into her cervix, Jaina moaned out in pure bliss, as she bite her blanket. Jaina desperately needed this, as she drools onto the blanket a bit, as the water elemental begins thrusting even faster and deeper into Jaina.

 

Jaina moaned out loudly and blissfully, loving her cool water elemental thrusting in harder and faster into her, the tip of it kissing her cervix firmly, as she held on tight to her bed, panting heavily and moving one hand to rub and caress her own clit. Jaina moaned out in pure bliss, as she was in complete heaven and didn’t want it to end. The water elemental reached down beneath Jaina and began groping Jaina. All of it was perfect and blissful to Jaina, as she was glad she was able to finally get a chance to relieve herself properly. The water elemental started thrusting in faster, making the watery shaft harder and longer and ribbed, even girthier too. The sensation alone was sending Jaina into an even more impressive pleasure overload, having a very pleasured look on her face.

 

The full sensation going into her slit, the gentle, yet firm stretch to accomodate for the newly found size. Jaina is rubbing her clit faster now, even using some magic to make an arcane shock directly to her clit to even further enhance her pleasure. Jaina was going into pleasure overload, drooling happily onto the blanket. It wasn’t long at all until Jaina moaned out in complete and utter bliss once again, spraying her icy and glistening juices all over the water elemental’s shaft. This made the elemental bubble happily as from the shaft erupted a translucent blue liquid, similar to its version of sperm, as it pooled up inside of Jaina, leaving enough to provide a nice little flowing trail. 

 

Jaina, still feeling like she needs some more sating as she grins widely. She says “Mirror Image!” and on queue, four magic copies of herself appear before her, as they all have nice erect shafts, at eight inches erect. Jaina licks her lips, happily presenting herself to her four magic clones of herself. One clone goes to her rear, another goes to her slit, and the last two climb onto the bed and press their tips against Jaina’s lips. On queue and in perfect sync, all four magic clones thrust right into all of Jaina’s holes. The feeling alone, the sensation, especially since all the shafts are perfectly fitted to her, puts Jaina in an orgasmic bliss.

 

The Jaina clones decided to make it even extra special for the original Jaina, as the two thrusting into her mouth begin having a heated, steamy, lustful make out session, tongue included, as they practically hump firmly against Jaina’s lips. The other two, which were claiming Jaina’s slit and rear, were standing side by side, so they were also able to participate in the raunchy make out session. Jaina, the real one, had quite the show before her, which made her even more excited. It wasn’t long at all before Jaina had let out a loud, muffled, and blissful moan, as she squirted the last of her juices from herself all over the clone present in her slit, as she pants and squirms happily, finally spent.

 

The clones all look at each other and give themselves a firm and assertive nod. All four Jaina clones hilt themselves as deep as they can possibly go and all of them moan out in complete lust and in complete sync too. Rope after rope of magically enchanted, heated, sticky seed flows deep into Jaina’s womanhood, up into her tight rear, filling her mouth to the brim and even down her throat too. Jaina had no option but to swallow the magic seed from her clones, as well as get filled, as she just laid there, limp in pleasure, and gulping down what she could. Once the clones felt she was sated enough, they all pulled out from their respective holes, and stood on the bed, aiming down at Jaina.

 

All of the clones promptly stroked themselves off to a full completion once more, and once they had achieved that, their orgasm came. Another set of enchanted, heated, sticky ropes of seed shot out and all over Jaina, getting into her hair, all over her face, down her arms, on her chest, on her stomach, all over her groin, and down every inch of her legs. Effectively painted fully with the ropes of her clone’s magic seed, as they all poof off in arcane dust, leaving Jaina naked and covered and leaking on the bed. Jaina knew everything was sealed, so she decided to take the time to close her eyes and enjoy a nice long nap.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The first part of the two part post involving lore characters! Don’t worry about Cyberpunk! It’s just taking a bit longer to write! Until next time my lovely readers! <3**


	5. The Banshee Queen

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re getting the next installment of A Myriad of Pleasure in Azeroth! This will be the second chapter involving a lore figure, then we go back to my impressively long character list! If anyone has any lore characters or lore figures that they do wish to see, leave a comment and I’ll maybe get around to it! I do love writing lore smut, and I do try to make it as accurate as it can be! Anyways, let’s get down and dirty in this next chapter of A Myriad of Pleasure in Azeroth!**

 

Within her secret chamber, guarded by her forsaken forces, the Banshee Queen herself, with the sound of her sharp heels clicking against the metal floor, looks around. She does not enjoy the confides of Orgrimmar. She is glad she installed a personal, private, secret chamber resembling her old one at Undercity that was unfortunately lost. She walks up to the door, where two elite Undead guards step to the side, letting Sylvanas inside. Once she had walked through the masking darkness, the door slams shut on the spot, as the guards maintain their guard positions, ensuring that no one gets in nor out without Sylvanas’ approval. Sylvanas slowly steps inside, as she is finally inside the main room, where it is adorned with traditional Undercity decor and bedding.

 

Also in the room...is a massive hulking worgen, Alinette herself, with an ensnared undead Val’kyr. Sylvanas herself looks pleased, as she looks to the hulking worgen and smiles. She says “I thank you greatly. Another Val’kyr after mine had unfortunately perished in that damned war. Hopefully I have what I need to make that Little Lion quiver in his boots.” as Alinette rolls her eyes. She replies sternly, “That was one of two Val’kyrs of the Ebon Blade that I can personally request. I am not giving up my other one, nor am I giving up Toryl. You are lucky I have the ability to wipe the memory of the Val’kyr as you can do as you see fit. And watch that tongue. We may be allies with benefits...But that Little Lion is still the King, and I am a daughter of the Alliance, even if I am factioned with the Ebon Blade.” as Sylvanas reluctantly nods.

 

She walks up to Alinette, who kneels down to be on a similar height, as Sylvanas gives the Lady of Blood a heated kiss and a tender pet. Alinette returns the heated kiss and growls softly from the pet, as she pulls off and stomps her foot, opening a blood gate behind her. She states, “I am no enemy or ally to you, remember that Sylvanas. I am still younger than most as I do not know the full story of their hatred. Best keep it that way. That Val’kyr was forcefully captured by you. I already stripped her of all things that would signal any allegiance to The Ebon Blade. She is...Naked, so you are free to do as you must.” as Alinette leaves on a whim, leaving a puddle of blood where the gate once was. 

 

Sylvanas looks at her new naked Val’kyr and waves her through the door, as she nods and leaves hastily, leaving Sylvanas in the room. Sylvanas walks to a small pair of double doors and opened it to a lavish bedroom. On the bed itself, having dark red bedding and pillows, is a worgen male, adorned with a collar, and not looking feral or intimidating. The worgen itself appears to look passive, submissive, and even docile, as the soft yellow eyes gently look towards Sylvanas herself. She says sternly, “I may not have the Little Lion licking the dirt off my toes, but this is still more than perfect.” as the worgen on the bed whimpers softly for Sylvanas, which makes her smile even more.

 

Sylvanas begins stripping herself of her armor, as she quickly reveals her gray skin to the worgen, whilst the worgen continues to whimper softly. Sylvanas eventually walks up to the bed and pushes the worgen from his side and onto his back. She looked at the hefty sheath and furred orbs that carried the one thing she truly loved about worgens. She goes up and stands on the bed, firmly putting her foot to the sheath and began grinding her foot assertively against it. She said “Little wolf, you know what I want. If you dare finish before me, we will have problems. As per usual. Understood?” as the worgen nods, feeling his shaft beginning to push out of his sheath.

 

It didn’t take long before the twenty inch erect canine shaft pushes out of the sheath, as it is five inches wide, with a hefty six inch knot. Sylvanas smells the feral scent of a worgen shaft, making her eyes glow softly in the dim lit room. Sylvanas even steps onto and over the worgen, showing her gray slit to the worgen as she forces herself down on his muzzle. The worgen didn’t question nor hesitate as he began to lap his massive tongue over the gray folds, and tease her clit too. Sylvanas breathed softly, glad to have such an obedient pet beneath her, as she forces herself more into his muzzle. The worgen gently slid his tongue deep into her slit and began swirling around, hearing a soft moan escape from Sylvanas’s lips.

 

Sylvanas looks down at her worgen pet and smirks, “You have gotten better overtime, Little Wolf. I am pleased. Maybe I’ll let you even finish inside of me.” as that seems to make the worgen perk up and work even faster. Sylvanas makes note of this and smiles, letting out more soft moans, as his hands are at his sides, and mainly using his tongue, as he has yet to be instructed to do anything. Sylvanas, deciding to humor herself, as she had been incredibly cruel in their previous sessions, with whipping, clawing, and a lot of wounding. She firmly commands, “Little Wolf, I am giving you one chance and once chance alone...To relieve my authority over you. You may do what you wish to, on me. But any attempts for my life or escaping will result in your demise.” as the worgen nods obediently.

 

The worgen gently grips Sylvanas by the sides, and gently lays her down on her back. Sylvanas keeps her ever-evil gaze on the worgen, as she knows he won't run but keeps watching. The worgen gently aligns his engorged shaft with her small slit and gently eased the tip into her slightly damp folds. The wetness was really from his tongue and saliva that smeared around the outer lips and the inner walls. He began to slowly, yet deeply thrust right into Sylvanas, as the sheer size of the canine shaft gives a noticeable bulge, as the entire length isn’t even in yet. The worgen was halfway in, until the tip firmly pressed against Sylvanas’ cervix. The worgen tried to inch forward, but couldn’t, as he looked up at Sylvanas with asking eyes.

 

All Sylvanas did was give an assertive nod, which made the worgen lean down and begin suckling on her dark areolas. Knowing that he had the approval and permission, he pulls back to just the tip inside of Sylvanas. He quickly slides every single inch, excluding the knot, right into Sylvanas, spreading her wide, and more importantly...Forcing his hot tip and shaft past her cervix and directly into her womb. Sylvanas did not flinch from it all, as this isn’t an foreign feeling to her. The worgen began his slow yet deep thrusts, his furred groin tenderly smacking against Sylvanas’s groin, as he huffs slowly and quietly. Having a sly smirk, Sylvanas leans up to her pet’s ear and lets out a low, yet sensual and sultry moan, making the worgen tense up and throb eagerly inside of Sylvanas. She even goes as far and licks his ear lobe and nips it too, something she loves to abuse, as the worgen shudders from that feeling.

 

Even more so, the worgen throbs more and more from it, as he shoots a hefty glob of pre directly into Sylvanas as he continues his thrusts into her, changing between standard thrusts, soft gyrations, and humping too. Sylvanas spoke up in her assertive voice “Come now Little Wolf. You’re a worgen. Don’t be so dainty.” as the worgen nodded and began thrusting faster and even harder. He even gripped into her sides as his knot was fully inflated and constantly smacking against Sylvanas’s lips. He felt something that made him work even harder and faster now. He felt some dampness from Sylvanas, as he began thrusting with all of his worgen might, even going as far as making the bed rock with each thrust. Sylvanas enjoyed the sudden surge of roughness and gave another teasing moan to him.

 

That was more than enough to send him over the edge, as from all the torment and sexual torment he had received, he was still Sylvanas’s pet. The worgen slowly slid the thick knot inside, spreading Sylvanas even more as he finally knotted deep inside of Sylvanas. He let out a guttural growl and suddenly felt his climax. Rope after rope of thick, heated, sticky worgen seed gushed from his throbbing tip and began pouring directly into Sylvanas’s now exposed womb. He gripped her even harder and held her close and tight against her. His shaft throbbed intensely with each spurt of his worgen seed, that seemed to never end. There was enough that it even began to go Sylvanas a bit of a bulge from the sheer volume.

 

Sylvanas let out a true, albeit soft moan, as that made the worgen jerk back, sliding out entirely as he shot a few strands that traveled up Sylvanas’s body. It landed on her stomach, her breasts, even her neck and on her lips. The worgen looked pale, as he is never allowed to finish on her...And he just watched in fear, still erect and drooling his seed onto her gray womanhood. Sylvanas took some of the seed off her lips and licks it off her fingers, her eyes locked onto his, and she firmly commands, “I will pardon this one...Event. If you lick me clean.” as the worgen nods obediently. He looks at Sylvanas, as he starts high, licking his seed off her neck, then going down to clean her breasts, and then to her stomach. He looks down at her covered and filled slit, as he begins cleaning her entirely. Sylvanas just sighs in relief, as she knew his seed would taste good, but didn’t realize how good it truly tasted...She knows she has an evil plan for him with this newfound information.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of A Myriad of Pleasure in Azeroth! The new agenda has been made and the first story will now go into the works! I am also working on a new teaser for everyone! Until next time my lovely readers! <3**


	6. Fun in the Jungle

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in A Myriad of Pleasure in Azeroth! We last left off with Sylvanas and an unnamed worgen, so this time around, we’re gonna rotate back to my character list! For this chapter, we’re bringing back an oldie but a goldie. I recently redid the infamous Alyxondra Asheton from The Adventures of Alyxondra Asheton. She’s practically the same, just a bit feistier than usual. Anyways! Enough banter, in this chapter, Alyxondra here will be joined with a partner! So let’s get this show on the road! ;D**

 

Currently with her partner, Erin Baker, Alyxondra was sent to Sholazar Basin under some investigation of both Azerite causing issues, and apparently a sapling from Gorgrond, specifically The Everbloom, had taken root and it was up to any willing adventurer to stop it. Alyxondra herself stands at 5’3, wearing dark gray metal greaves and boots, with a simple cloth across her chest. She did have silver gauntlets, perfectly rounded which were meant to deflect blows. She also carried two large axes on her back, and looked at Erin. Erin was wearing tight-fitting leathers, with her calico cat ears sticking out of the top of her head, and a long lynx-calico mixed tail too, having fair skin herself. (Lore-wise, Erin drank a potion that was meant to give feline senses, but due to an issue, it malfunctioned, making her pretty much a Neko. Back to the story!)

 

Alyx looked over at Erin and said “Alright Erin, did you bring your swords? I told you that we’d be dealing with thick canopy and such, since it is Sholazar.” as Erin replied “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’m sad I couldn’t get to bring my milk, or bring potions to make ya’ lactate so I can get some milk!” as Alyx chuckled and rolls her eyes. Using her axe, Alyx cleaves through some dense vegetation and looks around. She replies “When we get back home, I’ll get you that magic cup for your milk. The one you love. This bounty is at least 20,000 gold. It’s huge! Plus we can trade that Azerite in at a Military Quartermaster and get even more gold!” as Erin thinks of all the milk and fish she can buy with that.

 

The duo continue their trek until they come across an unusually dense plot area of foliage and vegetation. Alyx puts her arm out, as Erin walks into it and looks at all the plant life and how dense it is. What they don’t realize is the vines that subtly moving and making no sound at all. Alyx just says “We’re close Erin. We’re gonna get that bounty and get plenty of gold!” as Alyx brings her axes out, and Erin does the same with her swords. The duo only took one step forward, as they both suddenly fell into a cave system, covered with dense foliage, as they tumble and roll, as Alyx falls first, only to sit up and have Erin fall right on her. Erin looked around and said “Alyx? Where did ya’ go?” as she grumbled muffled beneath Erin, who saw this and giggled.

 

The giggle was suddenly cut short, as both Alyx and Erin were suddenly entrapped by vines, stripped naked, and had vines firmly around their busts, their thighs, their hips, their necks, all the while having their arms firmly locked behind their backs. There was even vines at their folds, teasing the entrance to their womanhoods, even their tight rear holes too. Alyx struggles and squirms, but Erin moans, and Alyx shoots Erin a look, but they both are greeted by a woman, loosely resembling a half-human, half elf, with deep forest green skin, and glowing blue eyes. Both Alyx and Erin gulp, as the woman, who is entirely naked too, with defined womanly features, large breasts, a large rear, and looking very voluptuous, just stares at the two. Both of them just stare, as the plant woman speaks in a rather soft, innocent tone, “I do not wish to fight. I do not wish to be slain. I just want safety. I’ve never harmed a soul.” as both Alyx and Erin look at each other with wide eyes. Alyx looks over to a small little alcove, filled with beds made out of flora life, food, and everything. She realizes that the bounty was incorrect, and nothing was in any danger at all.

 

She tries to speak, but can’t do to the vines around her throat, as they are tight enough to not cause harm, but not to speak. The plant woman retracts her vines on Alyx, but not Erin, who knows Alyx can handle it...Sometimes. Alyx says “C-Can you let us go? I-I can show something. J-Just need my bags.” as the plant woman carefully sets them down and lets them go, both still naked. Alyx walks over to her bags, with vines and the woman watching her. She digs through the bag and holds up the bounty flyer, as it is snatched away and being read by the plant woman. Alyx just says “We can promise your safety. If you give us something to prove you’re dead, you’ll be left alone forever.” as they both see the plant woman grow a second head, and decapitate it, and put it in Alyx’s bag. 

 

They both look relieved...Until they are suddenly wrapped up in vines again. This time though, the vines are more set on teasing, as they are firmly rubbing against Alyx and Erin’s womanhood, prodding their rears, groping their breasts, teasing their nipples, and the such. The plant woman says, in a more seductive tone, “Well, I do appreciate the gesture, but if you want my head, then I want your flowers.” as Alyx looked over to Erin, and Erin did the same back to Alyx. They both knew that they were in way to argue, as they both nod at each other, being used to sexual deviants in their adventures.

 

Before Alyx could even respond, Erin and herself were suddenly pressed firmly against each other, with their lips locked tightly. They both moan out loudly into the sudden forced kiss too, as vines snugly wrapped around their necks, and didn’t let go. The vines around their breasts squeezed tightly too. Even some extra vines, with a sharp prick of sorts went to their nipples and clitoris and pierced right into them. The feeling made them cry out loudly, albeit muffled, as they felt something warm and thick get injected into them. Almost immediately, both of them felt a massive urge of lust and sexual heat overcome them, even with their eyes turning pink for the time being.

 

Once the injector vines pull out, both of them begin lactating all over each other, as milk trails down their bodies. They also begin to sloppily kiss each other too, as their tongues intertwine with one another. The kiss is sloppy enough that they even begin to drool down each other. The plant woman smiles widely, as she gently places them down and lets them go. What followed next was Alyx firmly gripping Erin by her rear cheeks and picking her right up. Erin wrapped her legs tightly around Alyx’s waist too. Alyx leaned forward, pinning Erin down on her back, as she took one of Erin’s legs and lifts it up, putting it on her shoulder, and adjusting herself to have her slit firmly press against Erin’s.

 

The two quickly began to scissor each other hard and fast. Their wet, hot folds firmly pressing against each other, smearing their sexual fluids between each pristine womanhood. The plant woman bites her lip, loving the sight of this. Alyx leans down quickly and begins to lick and kiss Erin’s neck, even going as far as sucking tenderly, with some harshness, leaving a deep hickey on Erin’s neck. Erin moans out loudly and cutely from it all too, squirming and even meowing cutely too. The plant woman knows that they should be all riled up now, and begins to slowly slither vines into their presence.

 

In just mere moments, both Alyx and Erin are suddenly engulfed by vines of all types. There are corkscrew vines, bumpy vines, knotted vines, equine-like vines, vines that appear to be used for sucking, and just generic plain vines. In an instant, vines thrust into their holes, as Alyx gets three equine vines and two knotted vines in her rear, three corkscrew vines and six bumpy vines in her slit, as well as two vines meant for sucking on her lactating breasts. For Erin, she got six corkscrews in her rear, two knotted, two equine, and four plain vines in her slit. For their mouths, Alyx received three corkscrew vines, whilst Erin got plain vines. She also got the same sucking vines on her lactating breasts.

 

The two women cry out in utter blind lust, albeit muffled, as they squirm helplessly in the grasp of the plant woman. The plant woman bites her lip, as she moans out lustfully, loving how they feel around her vines, as she firmly presses them against one another. She savors in the delight of seeing both women at her mercy, as they moan and drool out in utter bliss. Both Alyx and Erin were drooling down their cheeks, as they feel their bodies bulging out. They feel the vines in their mouths and rears push deeper and deeper into them, as there is a gentle spreading that spreads their bodies entirely. It even got to the point where the vines exited their mouths and rears from their original holes, and coiled tightly around each other, eventually fully engulfing them in vines, where they are just wiggling masses.Neither of them can see a thing at all, as they both moan out loudly and still muffled, as the plant woman engulfs them in a plant, and gives them a constant stream of amplified pleasure.

 

In an instant, they both cry out even louder, as the plant woman can feel both of them squirting their juices all over the vines and even onto each other. The woman smiles as that only makes her begin to thrust the vines faster and wrap around both women tighter. The woman savors in the blissful sounds of those two crying out in utter bliss, as she feels them squirting more and more, as the pollen makes them squirt more than humanly possible. Feeling that the plant is roughly half filled with their mixed sexual fluids, the woman decides to indulge them both. On queue, all the vines begin shooting their sticky green sap-like seed all over and inside of Alyx and Erin. The sheer volume of the seed gushed deep into their holes, bloating out their stomachs and stretching them to accommodate for the newfound amount of seed. The vines in their slits push right past their cervixes and begin to flood their wombs directly, even adding more and more to their bulges.

 

Both Alyx and Erin cry out in muffled bliss, feeling their wombs bulging out and stretching, as they also feel excess sap ooze down their vaginal canals and down the vines, adding to the small pool of their sexual fluids. The sheer volume of the seed adds to the pool, until it stops with just their heads above the mixed seed and juice pool inside the plant. With the woman sighing in relief, she snaps her fingers, as the plant seals tightly, and both of them come out of their high. They both suddenly squirm and slosh around, feeling their bulged out and flooded bodies. The plant woman says “Oh do not squirm my friends. You riled me up sooo much. I’m going to keep you here for a week for more fun!” as the plant woman fuses with the plant, and immediately, loud lewd sounds between Alyx, Erin, and the plant woman can be heard, having round two in the plant “room”.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of A Myriad of Pleasure in Azeroth! This chapter was really fun to write hehe! Now, I do have to admit this everyone...I am officially back in college again, so my writing schedule will be greatly slowed down now. I do apologize for this inconvenience. Anyways! We will be continuing with the normal agenda now! I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time everyone! <3**


	7. Bumbly, Buzzy, Belladonna.

**Alright everyone! Here we are again everyone! We’re back in A Myriad of Pleasure in Azeroth! This time around, we’re going to have a buggy chapter! :P. This time, we’re going to dive right into my druidess! She’s quite the shy lil’ bug lady, but she has a heart of gold, and is a precious cinnamon roll! (tinyurl.com/BelladonnaArt if anyone wants to see her ICly :P). Anyways! This chapter isn’t really going to be all that lewd, well it will be, but it won’t be 100% pure sex! Anyways, let’s get on with the chapter at hand! :D**

 

Currently deep beneath the soil on an island in the northern region of Stormsong Valley, a woman is standing in a very large open room, covered in chitinous material, as a large female mantid, younger than Shek’zeer, but resembling her, is with a very small 5’1 woman. The woman is wearing armor made of vines and leaves, with her two arms revealed. Her left arm, from the forearm down, is entirely out of flora life. The woman also has deep royal blue eyes, with long raven black hair, and an enchanted scythe on her back, with her arms crossed over her bust, followed by a slightly annoyed face. The woman takes a deep, long breath, looking at the ten foot tall mantid of royal prowess and pride.

 

After gaining her composure, Belladonna says in her sweet Gilnean accent, “So Princess Enei’xi, the daughter o’ Grand Empress Shek’zeer...Yer tellin’ me that in Pandaria, yer soldiers came across a member o’ the Emerald Dragonflight, near death. And instead o’ takin’ her to any druids that would be on Pandaria….Ya’ took her to yer lil’ hive home I made ya’...And converted the Night Elf Dragon...Into a sorta Pseudo-Bug Hybrid, where her dragon form is a mix o’ scale n’ chitin, on top of insectoid. And her elf side matches?” as Princess Enei’xi nods. She replies “Yes Broodmother. That is exactly what happened in precise detail.” as Belladonna actually sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

 

Belladonna speaks up and says “I am goin’ to have to report this to the Cenarion Circle, or my head will be on a pike. Yer not supposed to do this! Especially with my arse on the line fer watchin’ ya’! I’m on strict guard that if ya’ do anythin’ that shows yer like yer mother, I have to report it and the Shado-Pan will hunt you down! I have to somehow convince that the transformation ya’ did was to preserve and not to kill. Does this Kaldorei have free will, and where is she. I need to report this entirely to the Cenarion Circle. Oh by Elune that scoldin’ I’m about to receive. Ya’ can’t just do this Enei’xi! I, gah.” as she unleashes a heavy amount of pheromones from her armor.

 

In moments, a large wasp appears and makes a screeching sound at Bell. She says “Moonglade, see if ya’ can set up a meeting.” as Bell makes her plant arm bark and scribbles on it, then breaks the bark off and hands it to the wasp. The wasp rapidly flies off, as Enei’xi looks down, knowing she overstepped boundaries. Bell waved the bugs and arachnids and such away. Despite being only 5’1, whilst Enei’xi is easily fifteen feet tall, Bell walked up to her. She quickly grew a mushroom beneath herself and raised it up to stand eye to eye level with Enei’xi. Bell gently reached her hand out and gently cupped Enei’xi’s smooth carapace covered face. She even leaned her head in and gave Enei’xi a soft nuzzle with her cheek. Enei’xi just makes some happy clacking sounds with her mandibles.

 

Bell simply said “There, that feel better Princess Enei’xi?” as Enei’xi nods. She simply, yet happily replies with “Yes Broodmother. That feels excellent. You Soft-Skins feel so good against my chitin. I do apologize for the action at hand. Fesela, the Green Dragon, as you call it, should be in her chrysalis pod, in your glade. Near the northeast side. That one little private area. It was the only safe space I could find for her, to fully recover in your abode.” as Bell looks to the area Enei’xi was talking about. Bell said “Is there anything I need to know about Fesela that you haven’t told me?” and Enei’xi nods slowly.

 

She simply replies “She is...Eager? No...What’s the word. She took the transformation differently. She was not scared. She was excited. Almost as if this was something she wanted. It was a surprise to me Broodmother. I will... return to my home in Pandaria now. I have already done more than enough harm today. I bid you a fair day Broodmother.” as Enei’xi just walks off. Bell does listen intently, hearing the wings of Enei’xi open as she flies off. Bell takes a deep breath and turns her head back to the direction. Bell is actually quite worried to see what Enei’xi did, and sighs to herself, still continuing her walk towards the spot she was told to.

 

Upon her arrival, Bell notices the green chrysalis present and gulps, seeing that it is entirely open too. She looks around, only to be suddenly pounced on to the ground, and have her lips pressed firmly against another pair. Bell’s cheeks suddenly flushed a dark shade of red. Everything was a sudden blur, as she felt the lips part from her, as she was absolutely and utterly stunned. Her royal blue eyes looked the Green Dragonflight Insect Hybrid disguised as an Elf. What she saw absolutely stunned her. She saw a Kaldorei woman, easily seven feet tall, with forest green skin, glowing green eyes, two large antennae on her forehead, her shoulders and biceps were covered in chitin, even on her back was the same chitinous material. What concerned Bell the most was the fact Felesa is naked, so she saw her round ample breasts, toned body, and all. She even noticed the abdomen of a stinging insect on the base of her back. 

 

Bell was just stunned that she was for one, kissed out of nowhere, and the other being she was on her back, with a naked woman standing before her. She didn’t even take into consideration that there was a flaccid ovipositor on her groin, covering her slit, as the chitin matched the Green Dragonflight color. Felesa opens her mouth to say something, but Bell hastily gets up and runs off into the woods, holding her face and muttering out “NO NO NO NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!” as Felesa does nothing but laugh at Bell’s adorable shyness. She simply wraps some vines around herself and walks around, as she shudders at a nice smell. She shudders at the smell of Bell’s pheromones, and grins. She says loudly “Witch Belladonna! You have quite the lovely scent you know!” as Bell loudly makes a cute eeping sound, even when running off.

  
**And here we have it everyone! This is all this chapter is! I normally love the lewds and smut, but Bell here, albeit a cute lil’ cinnamon roll, does and has indulged in sexual desires before. In this case, she just gets a kiss and runs off all flustered and embarassed. There will be no lewds for Bell in this story. Also! After the next chapter, which will be yet another character of mine, we will do an OC X OC again, a homosexual one :P. Anyways! We’re going back to the agenda now! :D**


End file.
